Kanda and His Pink Angel
by Hanako-kya
Summary: Well...Kanda falls in LOVE! 'nuff said (:


**Hehehe! (^_^) I tend to enjoy the sexy and cold-hearted anime guys! An example of one is Kanda! Gotta love Kanda. I'm new to this stuff so sorry if it wants to make you gorge your eyes out. Trust me, it does get awesome! I tend to write A LOT! (T_T) Anyway, ENJOY! **** Kyaaaa~ (:**

It was cold. Hell, it was always cold up there. Kanda Yu, a tall, lean, 19 year old Japanese boy paced the halls in annoyance. He hated not being able to enjoy the fresh air outside. Or, the thrill of slicing bodies into little bits. Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen were all out on missions, while Kanda was stuck in Head Quarters. He hated it. The only way to make him calm down was to pace through the grand halls of HQ. His graceful blue-tinted hair followed his every move.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu~", someone sang.

It was none other than Komui Li, sneaking up behind him.

"Do I have a mission?!" Kanda spat at him, feeling a hint of excitement begin to show on his face.

"N-no, but, would you mind being an escort?"

Kanda lost it.

"AN ESCORT!? YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME? I NEED A GOD DAMN MISSION! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

Kanda was furious, almost about to take out his sword Mugen and point it at Komui.

"Listen, listen, Kanda! I'll give you missions for a whole 2 months if that's what you like! But a new Exorcist has joined our Order! I need you to show her around and show her your Mighty Mugen!", Komui said, happily.

"Fine!" Kanda yelled, already making his way towards the entrance to HQ.

A young girl, about 16 stood at the gate, holding a few bags. Legs shaking, paranoid. She had long pink hair that went just past her hips. Clips held her bangs together and she had a decent sized chest. The girl had light blue eyes and sand-colored skin, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, black pants, and black high-heeled boots.

Scrawny, Kanda thought, staring down at the little figure from the top of the gate.

"HEY! YOU!"

" Huh?! Gahhh! H-hello!", the girl shouted, freaked out. "I was instructed to come here! By a fellow exorcist I passed by! H-his name was um, uh, Allen! Allen, um, Waker? Allen Woker! Allen W-"

"Walker?", Kanda said, a little surprised at her stupidness.

"Yes! Walker! He told me to come here, saying I posses some power?"

"Can I see it?",Kanda asked, suddenly interested.

"Uhm, sure." The girl put her bags down.

The whole sky lit up like a lantern.

Kanda shut his eyes tight, unable to peer through the light. It only lasted seconds, and the sky returned navy blue.

Kanda peered down, and nearly lost balance.

The girl he saw a second ago was completely different. This girl still had her pink hair but on top of it were big, white...ears. She had four white tails fiercely swirling behind her, as if it was imitating fire. Her eyes didn't show fear like they did before, they were full of confidence and...strength.

"What kind of power is that? Tell me."

The girl smirked, almost as awesomely as Kanda's rare ones.

" I dunno, I'm as fast as a wolf, maybe a little faster, I can hear and sense demons from a mile away if I'd like. But, my main weapons are these!"

The girl held up both her hands, they had what looked like iron claws encasing each finger. Chains connected the claws to an extra piece of iron encasing her arms, up to her claws looked sharp, possibly as sharp as Mugen.

"Impressive, but let's see if it really is that great!", Kanda said, pulling out his beloved sword from its sheath.

"INNOCENCE!" Mugen lit up and was ready.

The girl took one step back and pushed off, running way faster than Kanda's eyes could keep up with.

SLING! The screech of Mugen and the girl's claws scraped together.

"Tell me, what's your name?"

"Hanako! Hanako Matsumoto. You must be Yu? A guy named Lavi told me to call you that. He said it was your favorite name?"

Kanda dropped his sword, and put it back in its sheath.

"That damn red-haired freak!", he mumbled.

Hanako looked confused, and took a step back "What are you saying? Your name isn't Yu?"

"It's KANDA!" he said, annoyed, crossing his arms.

Hanako giggled, she returned back to normal.

Hanako went to talk to Hevlaska, which she was utterly traumatized over, then Kanda showed her the cafeteria and the rooms Exorcists live in. She recieved her uniform which looked exactly like what she was originally wearing, but with The Black Order symbol and designs.

Kanda explained to her all about Innocence, Akumas, and the Noah's Ark.

"Sooooooooooo, when did you join The Black Order, Kanda?", Hanako asked, as they sat in the cafeteria.

Kanda didn't reply. Touchy subject I'm guessing. Hanako thought.

"Well, I don't really know how all this happened. I was an orphan. I got kicked out and was forced to live on my own. There were cruel people on the streets, especially the men.", Hanako said, clenching her fists,"One day, this power took over me and I ended up hurting, well, uhm, killing people that tried to lay hands on me. Most were men. Men can be so...terrible."

Kanda looked at her, her expression said everything. She could still smile, even through all the shit in her past.

"L-listen! You're fine here! Okay?", Kanda said, louder than he meant, turning a little red.

"Uhm, O-okay!", Hanako smiled.

Her room was plain. A bed, a nightstand, a painting of an Italian countryside, a desk, a dresser, and stone walls. "Woooooooooooooow! How plain! I'll decorate it tomorrow!" Hanako went to the women's bath, luckily it was very close to her room. She then had a deep, deep slumber.

It was a bright and sunny day, amazingly rare to see at Head Quarters. Exorcists already gathered at the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

"Hmm, where should I sit?" The tired but curious Hanako carefully looked around the cafeteria, it was swarmed with Finders and Exorcists.

"Hey! Girl! Come here! Whaddya want?" An African-American guy with weird hair called Hanako over.

"H-hello! I'm new here! My name is Hanako! Hanako Matsumoto!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Jerry! The greatest chef of The Black Order! What would you like to eat this morning?"

"Uhm, Shoots! I forgot my wallet, I'm sorry I don't have my money with me now."

"Money? No! You pay me with the fact that you protect The Black Order and serve humanity! That is enough pay for me! So, darling, what would you like to eat?"

"H-huh? Wow! Thank you! J-Jerry! O.K. well can I have, um, scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes with butter and syrup, and cantaloupe?"

"HAHAHA~! I love women who know what they want! Sure thing! Wait for your name to be called, but for now take a seat!"

"T-thank you!"

Hanako looked around the room, still trying to find a seat.

"HANAKO! OVER HERE!" Hanako turned, and found the red haired man Lavi wave at her.

"LAVI!", Hanako ran up to him, she was glad she found someone she knew.

Allen and a girl with shoulder-length green hair sat with him.

"Hello! I'm Hanako Matsumoto!"

"Nice to meet you! Welcome to the family! I'm Lenalee! Komui's sister!"

Lenalee shook my hand, she was so beautiful.

"How was Kanda to you?! Was he nice? Did he act rude?", Allen looked upset.

"N-no! He was rather nice!" I didn't know what else to say, he was nice!

"Oh, no way? Kanda? Nice? Hah! Anyway, where is 'girly face'?", Lavi asked, looking around.

I guessed "girly face" was Kanda, so I looked around and spotted him quickly.

"There he is! At the end of the table in front of us! Why is he sitting alone?"

"He's always like that Hanako! Don't worry!" Lenalee gestured me to sit.

"HANAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" I felt a weird presence behind me.

"GAHHH!", it was Komui!

"K-Komui! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could've easily punched you!"

"I've got a mission for you! Your first mission! Woohoo! You get to fight your very first Akumas! How does France sound? There's been many Akuma loitering in an abandoned chapel there."

"S-sounds scary!" I couldn't help but imagine it, like a scene in a horror movie. Jump scares everywhere!

"Nah, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen will accompany you!", Kanda said.

"H-hey! Brother! What about me? Hmm?! ", Lenalee blurted at Komui's face.

"S-sister I have another mission for you! It would truly benefit and help the ability of your boots!"

I looked Kanda's way, he was already making his way out, so I rushed towards him.

"HEY! KANDA! Did you hear about the mission? My first mission!"

"Yes, a waste of time though. That mission is about as easy as catching a cat.", Kanda said, annoyed

"I-I'm sorry, Kanda! I just, uhm, I'm kind of excited that is all. Heh." I didn't mean to upset him.

"What? N-no!" Kanda quickly looked away, " I didn't mean it like that, never mind!"

Hanako smiled, and gently took Kanda's hand, "Let's go Kanda!", she said, and pulled him towards Lavi and Allen.

Later that day, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Hanako were on the train to France.

"Kanda! Can I see your hair?", Hanako asked, carefully looking at the messy fly-aways and knots in the pig-tail that was slightly annoying her.

"HAHAHA! Hanako, don't even ask! He hates when people touch his hair.", Lavi exclaimed, waving off the thought of it.

"F-fine!", Kanda said, softly, but hearable.

Allen and Lavi looked stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL KANDA?! YOU JERK! HOW COME YOU LET HER TOUCH YOUR HAIR?!"

"YEAH! IT IS NOT FAIR! "

Allen and Lavi argued loudly, reminiscing over the times Kanda was rude to them. Meanwhile, Hanako was taking the hair-tie out of Kanda's hair. "Damn, AHA! Here's my brush!", Hanako's hands rummaged through her bad till she felt her brush. She brushed Kanda's hair, asking every second if she was tugging too hard. Kanda didn't really think much of it, except that it was weird to have someone so close to him for this amount of time. He should be pushing her away, but weirdly, he doesn't want to.

"Oh yeah! Hanako! I've been wanting to see your Innocence for a while. Is it a parasitic? or a weapon?",Allen asked, trying to visualize it.

"Both!", Hanako smiled and finished carefully tying Kanda's hair in place.

"B-both!?", Lavi and Allen were wide-eyed.

"Here, I'll show you guys!" Hanako stood up,"INNOCENCE!", and a flash filled the train room.

Hanako stood with wolf features and iron claws. Her straight pink hair whirling behind her.

"Amazing!"

"It's beautiful!"

Allen and Lavi admired it, which totally made sense. Hanako looked like a wolf princess. She had delicate fluffy ears, and four whirling white tails, as if they were white flames.

"Haha, it's O.K.! My nose can sense Akuma, kinda like your eye's ability, Allen."

"No way! How cool!", Allen was interested.

After the long train ride, they stayed at an inn. Though it was awkward with 3 boys and 1 girl, Hanako tried to feel as comfortable as possible. She made her way to the showers. Wow! I'm in Paris! It's amazing, I can't believe we get such a nice view of the Eiffel Tower! Hanako stared at the breath-taking view of Paris. She felt relaxed and let the feel of hot water on her back.

After she got out, she climbed into bed, instantly realizing she was surrounded by 3 other men. How awkward for her, she couldn't help but feel a little...defenseles. Everyone was in their own bed, and there was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Hanako, don't need to worry! We will protect you! Okay?", Allen's voice was reassuring.

"Yeah! Hanako, we got you okay?" Lavi said.

"Thanks you guys! I won't let you down! Goodnight!", Hanako was happy, she felt better, these people were nice, they were good men.

I fell asleep quickly, almost forgetting that Kanda was there the whole time, as silent as a ghost.

"HANAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ WAKE UP!"

Hanako fluttered her eyes open, almost forgetting where I was. 6 pairs of eyes were all staring at her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!" She sat up straight, bonking her head on Allen's head.

"OUCH! SORRY ALLEN!"

The Exorcists made their way to the church. Hanako was a little frantic, but she was ready to take on anything. She was also excited to see Allen's Innocence as well as Lavi's. Hanako looked Kanda's way, he was serious, not really showing much of a care towards anything.

"Here we are!" , Lavi was already openeing the doors to the church. The sky was already turning a dark gray, Hanako got a terrible feeling. There was an overwhelming smell.

"Akuma! Lots!", Hanako transformed into her Innocence and followed Lavi.

Inside, Akuma were swarming everywhere, like bees. What was best was that, they all looked at the Exorcists.

" HAHAHAAHAHA! I WAS HOPING THE EXORCISTS WOULD COME EVENTUALLY!", One of the Akumas roared.

"LET'S KILL THEM!"

A raid of them all came fast, but not faster than Hanako. She leapt on top of one and with her iron claws, she tore at its surface, like a wild animal.

Allen clawed Akumas away, while Lavi smashed big portions of Akuma with his hammer. Kanda was slicing them up into bits. It only took about 20 minutes till they killed them all.

"Easy!", Lavi said, "Amazing powers Hanako!"

"Thank y-", At that moment Hanako felt weird, she smelled something, something dark, bitter, and foul. She turned her head, and saw its source.

A woman stood among them, she had crosses across her forehead and tan skin. She wore a long red dress, that cut an opening to reveal her left leg. Her purple hair was up in a tight bun, and her eyes were yellow.

"Shit.", Kanda said, the first thing he's said the whole day.

"A Noah?". Lavi looked a little freaked. Allen stayed silent, but his eyes were locked on her.

"I'm Kandee Ashford! I work with the Millenium Earl! Nice to meet you! I'm known as the 'Bone Crusher'! I hope you guys are fun! I love the sound of bones breaking? Do you?"

"Shut up, you Noah, I'll kill you!", Kanda sprinted off, with a very ferocious look in his eye.

"Kanda, stop!" Allen yelled at him.

Right when Kanda was about to slice her middle with Mugen, she grabbed her blade. Then, she flung the sword along with Kanda across the church. He slammed against the wall and blood spewed from his mouth. Allen and Lavi went for her. Hanako stared at the enemy and back at Kanda. "Damn it! I don't know what to do?" Hanako ran up to Kanda.

"K-Kanda are you O.K.?" She helped him up.

"I'Im fine! What the hell are you doing? Go fight! Stop worrying about me?", Kanda pushed her away harder than he meant.

"H-hey! I was just trying to- AAAAAHH~!" An opaque white box appeared around Hanako and Kanda, encasing them in a awkward positions.

"BEHOLD! My 'Bone Crushing Box' the box will get smaller and smaller each 2 minutes! So suffer! And feel it carefully crush your tiny bones! AHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAH!", Kandee was pleased.

Allen and Lavi continued to fight her, she was strong, dodging their moves every time.

This was utterly embarrasing for Hanako. She under Kanda, her back ached and she was laying in a fetal position, with her legs open. Kanda was on top of her, his face was too close to Hanako's and his legs were in between hers. The heat of breath between them was suffocating. She felt her face turning red. Jeez! Talk about a total Hentai moment! She couldn't help but think of weird thoughts.

"Damn it!", Kanda looked down at Hanako, his arms were over her head for support of his weight.

"I-I'm sorry, I, um, I'm so sorry!" Big blobs of tears were coming from her eyes, she thought she was so useless.

"H-hey stop crying!", Kanda didn't know how to comfort people, especially women.

"Kyaa~!" The box got even smaller, and now Hanako's breasts were kinda taking up a lot of space. At this point, every inch of their bodies were touching. Hanako's boobs were pushing up against Kanda's chest. Hanako started to feel a little claustrophobic, their body heat was making it hard to breath. Kanda's face was way to close to her's. The only way their faces wouldn't actually touch is if Kanda put his head in the crook of Hanako's neck.

Due to the little space they had, Kanda placed his arms on the sides of Hanako. The box was white, so it wasn't like they could stare at anything else other than what was in front of eachother.

Thank God I've been meditating, or I would be going completely insane! She's holding up pretty well. Shit! Hurry up Allen! Kanda was trying to focus on a spot above Hanako's head. He could feel her ribs press against his, her heart beat vibrating throughout his body. He wanted to push her away. She was just way. Too. Close.

"Kanda! M-maybe I can use my claws to tear it open?! What do you think?"

"No, that wouldn't work, you wont have enough force due to the small space, all we can do is calm down and wait."

"I don't know how much longer I can take of this!"

She started breathing harder, which made her chest rise and rise, which was hurting Kanda.

"H-hoi! D-don't breath so hard!" Kanda turned red, he couldn't stand this situation.

Hanako looked at him, his bangs brushed along his long eyelashes, his eyes looked away and his face was bright red.

"Hahah! You mean my boobs right? Yeah sorry!"

"Tch!"

"AHHH!" The square tightened even more, both their backs were arched in terrible ways.

It was unbearable for Hanako, she started breathing way too fast, which caused Kanda pain.

"H-Hanako! SHIT! Calm down please! HANAKO!"

Hanako started crying, she felt as if her spine would snap in seconds. She couldn't breath and she was about to go mad. Hanako began scraping at the walls of the square.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! GOD DAMN IT!" Hanako couldn't take it anymore.

" LET ME OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUT!"

A huge white light overpowered the square and everything turned black.

Kanda peered through the his fingers, to find them no longer inside the box. They were out! But where was Hanako?

CRASH!

A huge white figure was moving fast. It was a wolf. A huge wolf, almost as huge as the whole church. It was battling Kandee.

"K-kanda! Are you O.K.?" Allen and Lavi ran up to Kanda.

"What the HELL is that?!" Kanda was looking at the wolf in total surprise.

"Funny story! It's uhm, Hanako!"

"HANAKO?"

The beast pinned Kandee to the floor, its claws piercing her skin. The beast began to tear at her face, it was vulgar. The wolf tore her chest open and ate the heart, the essential part of a Noah. Lavi, Allen, and Kanda stared in terror.

Kandee slowly started to deteriorate. The white beast was covered with blood, and it began to grow smaller and smaller, into the form of a girl- Hanako.

Hanako lay unconsious with blood all over her.

"Hanako?"

"Hanako?"

"I think she's waking up!"

"Did you hear about her power?"

"Scary!"

Hanako's eyes started to flutter. All she remembered was the church, and being stuck in it with Kanda.

"KANDA!" Hanako flung herself up, only to find hundreds of eyes staring at her. She was in the infirmary, with bandages covering her arms and legs. She felt soar and well...beaten up. She needed to see Kanda, to make sure he was O.K.

"Uhm, I think Kanda is in the gardens out behind the cafeteria.", One Exorcist said.

"Thank you!", Hanako ran out, with a ripped uniform only covering her chest and her hips to her thighs. She wanted to make sure he was alright. She was almost through the cafeteria and quickly made her way to the gardens.

She had to stop for a minute, the gardens were beautiful! Even with the foul weather that the Order seemed to always have, the garden had vivid colors and all kinds of plants. It had freshly-cut grass and paved walk-ways. And, just in the distance, standing under a blossoming purple-flowered tree, she saw him, the person she was looking for.

"KANDA!", She felt happy, watching his head turn her way. She loved his little surprised face, the way his eyebrows scrunched together and better yet, his hair was down. Even though they only knew each other for a couple weeks, she wanted to know him, he was the guy that made her heart beat, she wanted to know everything about him. More importantly, she wanted to make him smile.

Hanako flung her arms out and embraced Kanda, who was rather surprised. It reminded Kanda of when they were trapped together in that square, he didn't try to let that get to him.

"H-Hanako! What are you doing?" Kanda started turning red, he didn't know where to put his hands, so he gently placed them around her waist- no- maybe that was too weird, so he put them on her back.

"K-Kanda! I'm glad you're O.K.!", Hanako squeezed him as hard as she could, which again, due to her boobs, was crushing Kanda.

"K-Kanda! I-I'm going to be honest okay?!"

She stepped back for a little, looking at the ground, turning very pink.

"Uhm, you probably think I'm some scrawny, ordinary girl, honestly this is ridiculous but, but, Kanda! I want to get to know you! I-if you'd let me, heh. I'm sorry! Gahh! Never mind!"

Hanako turned away, totally embarrassed. What the hell is wrong with me?! Ugh! I'Im just some useless girl in a stupid crush! Get ahold of yourself! Hanako! You useless girl! Take things ser-

She felt one hand on her shoulder, and she was spun around, and held tightly.

"Gosh, you are an idiot! You remind me of...a woman that I loved...I was originally an Accommodator and Exorcist of the Black Order, but I was killed by an Akuma. The girl I knew was an Exorcist who died alongside me. I loved her. After our deaths, our bodies were taken to the Asian Branch, where our brains were harvested and implanted into new bodies as part of the Second Exorcist Program. Hanako, you don't understand, I was made from a test-tube."

Hanako started shaking, she couldn't imagine the pain, torture, and suffering he had to go through.

"K-Kanda.", she buried her face in his chest,"That's why you never look happy, I'm so sorry! I would easily switch places with you. I understand now, Kanda. T-thank you! Thank you for telling me!"

"Silly child!" Kanda bent down and was face-to-face with Hanako.

"I just don't know how to let go of things. Don't apologize. Hey! N-no! Stop crying!"

Again, big blobs of tears escaped Hanako's eyes.

'"S-sorry! I'm so sorry about, um, I- I should go!"

"No! Look at me!"

Hanako did just that, looking up at his dark eyes. She moved closer to him, looking up at his face that was now bathed in the glow of the evening sun. She felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming her. Hanako compulsively reached out and placed her hands on his cheeks. Kanda didn't resist. Her heart beating heavily, she slowly elevated herself by standing on her toes and stared into his eyes more, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire to be consumed by him.

He stared back, and apparently understanding her feelings, drew closer to her. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly, awaiting that which she had been longing for. A few seconds passed before she finally felt his warm lips brush against hers. At that very moment, she felt her passion for him course through her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably. She raised her hands above her head, allowing Kanda to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly as he began to kiss her lips.

Hanako didn't even know how to kiss but she was kissing back to the best of her ability. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After what felt like forever to Hanako, their mouths finally parted, and their eyes finally met. They continued to hold each other, silently staring into each others eyes. After giving Kanda a watery smile, she placed her head against his chest. The beating of his heart was audible, an indication that Kanda felt the same way Hanako did. He stroked her sun heated hair gently, planting a loving kiss on her head and then nuzzling his noze against it.

They quickly snapped back to reality, and stepped back, both not looking at each other. Both, red as tomatoes.

"Th-That was! I'm sorry!" Hanako didn't plan this.

"N-no! It is fine! I, um, liked it. Did you?", Kanda stared at a plant, this was not like him, he hated this situation, too.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOH~! KANDA FOUND A NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

Hanako and Kanda quickly turned around, thinking the worst.

Yes, it was just as imagined.

The whole Black Order was watching them.

They would never hear the end of it.

Poor, poor Kanda. _It was worth it. _He thought.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I AM A TERRIBLE WRITER AND IT WAS PROBABLY WAY TOO LONG XD SORRY FOR MISSED TYPOS AND THE RATCHET GRAMMAR! HAHAH GOTTA LOVE KANDA! ~ AHAHAHAHAHA XD**


End file.
